Deadly Alibis Grim Reality Sound Defense
by HellPrincess
Summary: Full Title: Deadly Alibis Struggling To Overcome This Grim Reality With Sound Defense. Chloe and the rest of the gang are on the run. They are being hunted like wild, savage animals. But is that there only threat, or will Derek lose control? DARK FIC!


The real and complete title of my story is, **Deadly Alibis Struggling To Overcome This Grim Reality With Sound Defense**, but FF has a limit on the length of a title so that's why the title link to open the story that you saw might have looked a little absurd.

As I hope you have guessed, I do not own Darkest Powers or it's fucking awesome characters. I just felt like putting on a twist to them.

There is explicit language and content in this piece of fan fiction. Translation: Kiddies, beware!

This story takes place one year after **The Summoning.**

Listen to The Defense by Bad Religion. Not my favorite band, but the lyrics went amazingly well with my story. .com/watch?v=Gk4VEzZtFFQNo Peace and No Friends

_We Trace the mortal edge with no defense  
To State the obvious  
This world is perilous for us  
No sense and No Guide  
ain't it beautiful to be alive Yeah right  
I won't resign before the struggle ends  
So I'll construct this sound defense  
_

_Shadows of a doubt cast reluctance and depravity  
There's got to be a way to overcome this grim reality_

Too much to sacrifice  
it's hard to recognize  
Just a compromise of purely deadly alibies  
It's combinational  
the pressure so intense  
So I'll construct this sound defense

_-Bad Religion "The Defense"_

_C H A P T E R O N E || S I L E N T G H O S T S O N T H E H U N T_

* * *

"Derek." Chloe softly whispered to the boy laying next her late at night. Dead silence. "Derek, wake up."

Although no one else could hear her voice in the small shack, Chloe knew that to Derek it was like a bullhorn right in his ear.

"What?" he huffed. Derek opened his eyes and glared at her. His eyes stared at her accusingly, screaming at her 'why in God's fucking name do you have to wake me up when there are three other people here!"

"I think I heard something." Chloe said. The worry was evident in her voice, but nothing life threatening.

"Something you heard, but I didn't, huh? Yeah well, have fun with your ghosts." He said lazily as he closed his eyes.

"No, it wasn't a fucking ghost."

"Chloe," Derek eyed the sullen place and listened briefly. "There's nothing here. Go back to sleep."

Derek pulled her up against his chest, wrapping an arm around her and closed his eyes to fall asleep again. After some moments, Chloe tried to do the same. It was just impossible not to feel safe around him. And better than that, Chloe could not think of flying fucking reason why she would do anything to break away from his embrace.

Chloe, Derek, and the rest of the gang had been hiding away in a small, abandoned shack they had found out in the woods. This was their third night here and Chloe still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off here. It wasn't all the dust and dirt and it wasn't that they were in the middle of the fucking, lonely woods. Or even that this would be the perfect place for some random, psychotic douche bag with an axe to lay into them one by fucking one. No, it was something else. Not necessarily dangerous, but definitely bad. Unconsciously, she began to finger the smooth, red pendant her mother had given her when she was little. She stared at it glistening in the night and couldn't help but think about her mom. Life was just simpler when she was around. Before all this supernatural crap had invaded her life. Chloe tried not to think too negatively, if it weren't for her being a supernatural she never would have met all the new people she considered family.

_It's bittersweet. The kind of ending that affects people. Not a happy 'movie-perfect' ending that is just too unrealistic and not a tragic end that makes everyone watching want to kill themselves. No, it's the kind of ending that makes you think and keeps you thinking about the movie even weeks later. It's real._

"Go to sleep." Derek mumbled into her neck. His cool breath sent chills down Chloe's spin. God, just his fucking voice was enough to steal her heart, among other things.

Chloe smiled. It still amazed her how he always knew when she was really asleep. In his arms, Chloe turned around and kissed his cheek.

"Night." She said as she cuddled into him.

***

The light shining on Chloe's face woke her up.

_Ugh, fuck me. It's as bright as Satan's ass._

Looking around she realized she was all alone. No one was around, not Derek, Simon, Rae, or even Tori. Chloe jumped up and searched around the shack.

_Not that there is much to fucking search._

"Derek?" She called out but no one answered. "You guys? Where are you?" Still no one answered.

The shack was very tiny. It had a main room, no bigger than an average bathroom and two smaller rooms connected to it on either side. The walls were a horrible moss color that made it seem like the place had died itself.

Chloe stood there for a moment, in one of the side rooms, with no idea what to do, everyone had fucking left her. Why would they do that? Unless… Suddenly Chloe's mind was racing. What if someone took them? Or one of them was hurt. The possibilities were endless, but never ended well.

In the midst of her panic, Chloe heard a faint voice call out to her, "Help."

Her head turned to the sound. "Is someone there?" she yelled.

She looked around but saw nothing. There were only a few empty boxes on the ground and that was it.

"Help me." The voice called back softly, it was barely a whisper.

"Who's there? I don't see you anywhere?" Chloe assumed it was a ghost reaching out to her.

"Please, help me." It said in an eerie voice.

_Wow, this is like it's coming right out of some cheesy B-rated movie._

In an instant, Chloe knew, but it was too late. Hands reached out to her and grabbed her around the waist, while someone yelled "Aaahhh". She shrieked as she jumped in the air only to see Tori's face looking back at her.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She yelled at Tori. No doubt Tori had been hiding in the main room.

It took Tori a moment to stop laughing and catch her breath while Chloe mumbled, "Sadistic bitch".

"Couldn't pass up the chance to fool the freak." Tori sing-songed back to her.

"Idiot. You're a freak too, witch."

"Whatever. At least, I don't talk to dead people."

"Yeah, cause all your capable of is levitating shit."

Tori glared at her but it had no effect on Chloe. "Where is everyone?"

"They all went to get breakfast. And, I didn't feel like waiting around for your sorry ass so I went for a walk."

Chloe looked at her shocked. "_You_ went for a walk?"

"Oh, just get over yourself already." Tori mumbled.

"Well at least it'll be cold in Hell now."

Tori was still just as pretty as the first day Chloe had met her but in a different way. She used to always be so dolled up, her face screamed expensive make up and fuck me I'm a skank. But living on their own, it's not like she could afford any of that shit. Now though, she was beautiful but in a much more natural way. That wasn't the only change, though. She used to be so carefree. But now anyone can see the stress and worry deep within her eyes. As everyone knows the stress and worry will never be gone, not until tomorrow never comes. And that is most certainly not a fate that Tori wanted to face, or any of them for that matter.

Chloe chuckled as she walked back to the main room just as the rest of the gang was walking back in. The shack wasn't really roomy enough for all of them to hang out in so Simon left the door open that way they could spread out.

Simon was still attracting attention no matter where they traveled. But who could blame him. His tan skin mixed with his Vietnamese features and his blonde hair was just striking. Sometimes Chloe thought they could just set up a 'take a picture with the biracial boy' stand and make so much God damn money. And, of course, he was still a charming little fucker as ever but what else would anyone expect with such a charismatic personality and smile to match it.

_Charming little fucker._

Derek came up to Chloe and hugged her while Tori went outside to chat with Simon. She just wouldn't accept that there was nothing between them. Rae sat down against the wall and flipped through a magazine.

Chloe looked at her over Derek's shoulder and Rae said, "Hey, there's no way in hell I'm going outside near_ it_." By "it" Chloe new she was referring to Tori.

"Don't get your damn panties in a twist." Chloe said. She let go of Derek and sat down next to her best friend. "Don't worry. I wasn't going to ask you to."

"I'm gonna go rescue Simon." Derek said while leaving.

Chloe admired him as he walked away. Since his body was maturing his 'symptoms' had decreased somewhat. And, it helped that he wasn't hiding his true nature anymore. Even before Lyle House he had always bottled up his instinctual desires, but no more. Now, he was constantly running free to exercise his body. He still had to shower a lot or he would start to smell, but now he could go longer between showers. And the best part, his face had cleared up mostly. However, his never-ending demands and overall rude attitude refused to die.

_I swear he brings a whole new meaning to passive-aggressive. At least he's sweet to me._

"Breakfast good?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Rae noticed Chloe's face and added, "Sorry we didn't wait for you, but Derek said you had a rough night and he wanted you to sleep."

Chloe nodded. "It's okay."

"But we brought this back for you." Rae reached in to her bag and pulled out a small white box containing Chloe's breakfast.

"Thanks." Chloe opened the box and devoured her food. The eggs and sausage were delicious.

"Whoa, slow down there, speedy."

"Sorry. It's been awhile since we last ate a real meal.

"Yeah, no shit. I felt the hunger too. When was it like dinner the day before yesterday?"

"Yeah, that sounds right."

"To bad neither of our magical friends can whip us up anything." Rae said smirking.

"Now, that would be a nice power to have right about now.

The girls laughed over their silly wishes when they both knew a part of them was serious. Living on the streets was horrible and their stomachs did not like them anymore than they did.

The mood slowly changed to serious as the conversation drifted towards their latest crisis.

"How is he?" Rae asked.

"Stressed. I know he doesn't want to worry me. But it's fucking killing me. I wish he would just talk to me about it."

"I know. But, they're out their somewhere looking for us, whoever they are. It's strange, huh? Knowing that someone is out there hunting you."

"Yeah gives me chills. I feel like at any moment someone's just gonna come up behind me and grab me."

Rae nodded, her hair falling down to cover her eyes like a curtain covering her soul. Chloe had always loved her eyes. They were so stunning. The piercing green color of her eyes contrasting against her dark skin was just, simply stunning. One day Rae just had an insane urge to go crazy at her hair with a pair of scissors. Her hair was still long but now the edges were jagged and choppy. And, she had a lot more layers. It made her hair look really messy but with her personality it just worked for Rae.

The girls sat in silence together. Both felt lifeless as they contemplated all the shit that had befallen them in the last year, and more importantly in the last month.

They used to have a place they could call home. It wasn't much but with all of them working jobs, no matter how odd they got, they were able to pay rent for a small apartment. The apartment was really for only one person, but it was better than the streets so they made due. They lived on a tight budget, but Chloe couldn't think of a time living there that she ever felt starved or terrified. It was no apple-pie-fucking-American-cookie-cutter life, but it was theirs and it was good enough. They felt safe, and in a world where being different was bad, especially considering how _different_ they really were, feeling safe was pretty damn important.

Finally Chloe spoke. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk now. You know fresh air and all."

"Okay." Rae said numbly.

But Chloe couldn't leave her friend like this, just sitting there with nothing but her thoughts to terrorize her mind. "Promise not to move on to the next state without me?" Chloe said trying to lighten up her friend.

Rae laughed. "Promise." Satisfied that her friend would be all right while she was gone Chloe walked out of the front of the shack. Derek saw her and started to walk toward her.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back a little while later.

"Chloe, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Derek, I'll be fine." He could see in her eyes that she was determined.

"It too dangerous to be out there on by yourself."

_You just had to hand this one to me, babe._

"No more dangerous than being alone in there." Chloe said smirking.

Derek knew he had just fucked himself over but he refused to admit it. "Chloe." He said warningly.

"Derek."

There was a moment when neither said anything, just stared. When Chloe was positive that he had nothing left to argue with she resumed their conversation— or perhaps ended it.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll see you soon." She said as she walked away deeper into the forest.

The farther Chloe walked the more her mind wandered. Life had changed so fucking much. She had lost her old family and gained a new one. Definitely a more fucked up and dysfunctional family than the last but a family nonetheless. But with this new family came a shit load of worries. Tori was still and probably always would be a bitch. But even though they weren't the closest of friends, Chloe was still concerned. Tori was never as happy as she used to be. Anyone could tell that she loved there being a good reason now for why she was so different, but whenever they went in to big cities and saw a bunch of teenager hanging out Tori couldn't help but look at them longingly. She wanted that life, badly. It wasn't only her, though. Rae was troubling Chloe too. She was the exact opposite of Tori. She was still her lively self, except for a few times like earlier when they were sitting together in the shack and reality caught up to her. It scared Chloe how content Rae was living this homeless, nomad life. Maybe it was because after her mother found a new little kid to adopt and love, as Rae put it, she felt abandoned, but still Chloe wanted Rae to want more out of life. The boys were doing pretty well though; the only thing was that they really wished they were able to find their dad to make everything better. It was like they believed he would show up and all the bad things in their lives would just vanish, like magic.

_Ha ha. Yeah, magic all right._

Chloe continued walking straight, passing more and more tress. The trees looked as if they were touching the sky, they were so damn tall. And big, they were fucking huge. But what else would you expect from Yellowstone. As she got deeper into the woods and more and more trees clustered together, they began to hide the sky making it increasingly darker.

Chloe looked up to stare at the top of the trees that were powerful enough to hide away the sky. They were beautiful and brought on a calm feeling inside Chloe, until she accidentally tripped over one of the fucking massive roots and face planted into the ground.

"Ah!" She screeched as her face hit the ground. "Ugh. That bloody well fucking hurt." She growled as she swiped at her legs to get rid of the dirt.

_Damn, I ate shit hard._

She could feel her knee burn and sting as she brushed her hand over it. Scrunching up her jeans to see the damage, she saw a mess of blood and cuts on her right knee.

"Great." She mumbled. "Just fucking peachy."

Out of no where, through the corner of her I, Chloe saw a flash of something moving, running past her. She snapped her head around to see who was there, but when she looked no one was there. She was alone.

"Who's there?" She called angrily. No answer. "Who is there?" he demanded, irritated and pissed off that know one was reply. Then she a thought came to her. "Tori, this isn't funny. It was lame the first time and now it's just fucking ridiculous. You're like the baby who won't give up on peek-a-boo" But Tori didn't answer. Complete Silence.

On her other side she saw the flash again, a flash of a figuring running. It was as if it was teasing her. She turned her head to see but once again nothing. Quickly she rose and stood firmly looking around. She saw it again. But she still could not fully make it out. It was moving to quickly. Chloe swiveled her body around and once again saw only the woods.

"Oh, shit." She whispered trembling. What ever _this_ was she had a feeling it wasn't good and it wasn't her friend.

Slowly and cautiously Chloe began to retreat back to her friends step by step. She moved softly trying not to make a sound

_Yeah like this is gonna help._

Chloe tried desperately to think of ways to calm herself so she could get out of here alive and well.

_It's just like a movie,_ she told herself.

_Shot one: Leading lady sees a strange, blurry figure._

_Shot two: She runs like a fucking bat out of the pits of hell._

_Shot three: She falls and screams as if her predator was right in front of her._

_Screen goes black as she is knocked out leaving a nice cliffhanger._

_No, that's too cliché and a silly way for director to back out when they can't decide what to do._

_Scene three (revised): She falls, after a moment she quickly stands and suddenly she sees the blurry figure moving wildly around her, left and right, far and near. It's constantly moving and she can't make sense of where it is. It's too fast. In a last hope she—_

As if on cue to her utter disappointment, she suddenly felt as if something or more likely someone was standing right behind her. Chloe froze. She refused to movie one fucking muscle. She even considered not breathing for a while, in hopes that that would make it tire of her.

_As if._

She could feel it's intense stare on her back. Although her hair was covering her eye, Chloe turned slightly, only to see a grimy body that didn't exactly look sold but foggier, looking at her. Without even thinking Chloe screamed and ran like hell back to safety.

The trees blurred around her as she ran and ran. Her feet felt bruised and tired and it didn't help that her legs were aching as if about to fall off, but Chloe refused to stop. Her survival instincts were kicking in and soon she felt adrenaline pumping through he veins. She had to hold on to this feeling to make it back. Before she knew it the trees were thinning out and there was more and more space between them. Slowly she came to a stop.

_Didn't trip once. Hell yeah, bitches._

Chloe began to scold herself when she realized that in her fear she had forgotten to look and see what exactly it was that was following her.

_So stupid. For all I know I could have made it up. My imagination could have just conjured the bitch because I'm so stressed._

But Chloe knew it wasn't fake. It was real, whatever it was. Catching her breath, Chloe glanced around.

No mysterious figure now.

Her foot shook a little, but slowly Chloe stepped foreword and walked toward the shack. She saw her friends up a head laughing and joking around and hated the idea of ruining the few select moments of peace they had with her new encounter, In a split second, without thoroughly thinking it through, Chloe decided her friends meant more to her than her fears. She decided she wouldn't tell them anything of what had happened earlier.

"Chloe, check this out." Rae hollered at her when she saw her standing off in the distant.

Chloe walked to where they were standing.

"Look at what Simon can do."

Chloe watched as Simon spoke a spell until multi-colored flames bursted to life on his skin. They danced in the wind and constantly changed colors. They were vibrant yellows, and pink, blue, purple, every color there was.

Chloe laughed. "How aren't they burning him?"

"It's not real fire." Derek said.

"You can touch it." Rae said excitedly to Chloe. Of course she would be the most fascinated with it.

Chloe stepped forward and slowly waved her hand through the flames. Nothing, if anything it felt cold.

"Cool." She said.

"Yeah, I've just been bored lately so I've been practicing some random, pretty pointless stuff. But it sure does look cool, huh?"

"Yeah, some people might think you're the antichrist or and advertisement for the psychedelic."

"Go acid." Simon joked. "Let's get tripping."

Chloe could hear everyone laughing, really laughing too. Not stressing about being hunted or any of that other shit fucking with their lives.

"If any of you put shrooms in my coffee your dead." Tori warned.

"Will keep that in mind." Rae said back to her as everyone continued to laugh.

Chloe knew she had made the right choice. It would be wrong to spoil such simplistic fun. After all, it was nothing major back at the woods. It was probably just some random ghost that had found her but chose not to speak to her.

_Yeah, that makes sense._

It wouldn't hurt anybody to keep it to herself. Right?


End file.
